Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-7}}{6^{3}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{6^{-7}}{6^{3}} = 6^{-7-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-7}}{6^{3}}} = 6^{-10}} $